Persona 3 ~ Be Your True Mind
Persona 3 ~ Be Your True Mind is the Trinity version of Persona 3. It adds five new characters to the original story, created by the Trinity Trio, as well as adding more members to the S.E.E.S. Team. The Female Protagonist might be added to the story as well, totallizing 26 S.E.E.S. members. It also includes the Burlap Room (the name might be changed to Rust or Marble later). They are 'rivals' of the Velvet Room, and the various inhabitants of the room have abilities that go against Igor's ideas. S.E.E.S. Shuji Ikutsuki He is the founder of the S.E.E.S.. Minato Arisato - Fool / Judgement Persona Nº 1: Orpheus Persona Nº 2: Thanatos Persona Nº 3: Messiah He has the Wild Card ability. Weapon: Two-Handed Swords Minato is the original character from Persona 3. When he was still young, his parents died during the battle between Aegis and Death. His abilities allowed him to survive during the Dark Hour. Aegis sealed the last part of the Death shadow inside him and two other children. The incomplete Shadow brings Minato and his other pieces to Port Island, where they are able to awaken their personas. The pieces of Death that were sealed in the children eventually take human form and become Pharos and Kohana. Minako Arisako - Fool / Universe Persona Nº 1: Eurydice (Orpheus) Persona Nº 2: Eris (Thanatos) Persona Nº 3: Christ (Messiah) She has the Wild Card ability. Weapon: One-Handed Swords Minako is the female protagonist of Persona 3 Portable. When she was still young, she was looking for her parents who forgot her in the car. Her abilities allowed her to survive during the Dark Hour. Aegis sealed the last part of the Death shadow inside her and two other children. The incomplete Shadow brings Minako and her other pieces to Port Island, where they are able to awaken their personas. The pieces of Death that were sealed in the children eventually take human form and become Pharos and Kohana. Makino Moriya - Fool / Death Persona Nº 1: Calliope Persona Nº 2: '''Persephone '''Persona Nº 3: Mary She has the Wild Card ability. Weapon: Axes and sometimes hammers Makino was an orphan girl who almost died weeks prior to Death's rampage. Her parents expected a boy so much, that when a girl was born, they became infuriated. They would frequently argue and, during one of their fights, they hit their car in a telephone pole. Makino was released from the hospital and went to look for a boy she became friends with. She met him during the battle between Aegis and Death, and her abilities allowed him to survive during the Dark Hour. Aegis sealed the last part of the Death shadow inside her and two other children. Makino began to disguise as a boy, hoping to live up to her parents' expectations. The incomplete Shadow brings Makino and his other pieces to Port Island, where they are able to awaken their personas, though Makino gets there much earlier than the other two. She initally refuses staying with the S.E.E.S. and is taught everything she knows about battling and Personae from Shinjiro. The pieces of Death that were sealed in the children eventually take human form and become Pharos and Kohana. ??? Persona Nº 1: Persona Nº 2: ??? Persona Nº 1: Persona Nº 2: Toshiyuki Konishi - Magician Persona Nº 1: Asclepius Persona Nº 2: Apollo Weapon: Knives, medical tools; his favorite is his pet scalpel He is the son of a famous surgeon and his main nurse, and as such wishes to become the best doctor that ever lived. He meets Kohana shortly before Minato arrives in Port Island and decides to keep her as his apprentice. Kenji Tomochika - Magician Persona Nº 1: '''Tantalus '''Persona Nº 2: '''Hades '''Weapon: Two-Handed Swords Junpei Iori - Magician Persona Nº 1: Hermes Persona Nº 2: Trismegistus Fuuka Yamagishi - Priestess Persona Nº 1: Lucia Persona Nº 2: Juno Mitsuru Kirijou - Empress Persona Nº 1: Penthesilea Persona Nº 2: Artemisia Weapon: One-Handed Swords Hidetoshi Odagiri - Emperor Persona Nº 1: '''Nomos '''Persona Nº 2: Rhadamantys Weapon: One-Handed Swords Akihiko Sanada - Emperor Persona Nº 1: Polydeuces Persona Nº 2: Caesar Weapon: Gloves and knuckles Shinjiro Aragaki - Hierophant Persona: '''Castor '''Weapon: Axes and Hammers Yukari Takeba - Lovers Persona Nº 1: Io Persona Nº 2: Isis Weapon: Bow-and-Arrow Kazushi "Kaz" Miyamoto - Chariot Persona Nº 1: Kratos Persona Nº 2: Alastor Weapon: Swords in general Aegis - Chariot (Aeon) Persona Nº 1: Palladion Persona Nº 2: Athena Weapon: Guns (add-on pieces) Chihiro Fushimi - Justice Persona Nº 1: '''Astraea '''Persona Nº 2: '''Dike '''Weapon: Saw/Chainsaw/Bonesaw/Cleaver Ken Amada - Justice Persona Nº 1: Nemesis Persona Nº 2: Kala-Nemi Weapon: Spears Keisuke Hiiraga - Fortune Persona Nº 1: '''Morpheus '''Persona Nº 2: '''Hypnos '''Weapon: Guns, mostly one-handed Yuko Nishiwaki - Strenght Persona Nº 1: '''Aergia '''Persona Nº 2: Aletheia Weapon: Shoes (Kick-fighting) Koromaru - Strenght Persona Nº 1: Cerberus Weapon: Knives Maiko - Hanged Man Persona Nº 1: '''Penthus '''Persona Nº 2: Phobetor Weapon: Hammers Kohana Watanabe - Death Persona Nº 1: Amaterasu Persona Nº 2: Izanami Weapon: Whips (Both ended up being used in Persona 4, but that's okay because they're both fake Personae) Together with Pharos, she is the second piece of Death. She comes from the mind of both Makino and Minako, and as such is stronger than Pharos, who comes from Minato only. This way, she can be seen by people without the Wild Card. Her Personae, Amaterasu and Izanami, are creations from the power of the defeated Shadows. After the defeat of the last Shadow, both Kohana and Pharos disappear and become Ryoji Mochizuki. Andre Roland Jean Gérard - Temperance Persona Nº 1: Abderus Persona Nº 2: '''Hephaestus '''Weapon: Fans Akinari Kamiki - Sun Persona Nº 1: '''Helios '''Persona Nº 2: Moros Weapon: Books The Burlap Room Everyone in the Burlap Room, in contrast to the Velvet Room, wears red. They never reveal their true identities. In P3, the Burlap Room is a room with huge windows, with a landscape that shows a crescent moon with cars running horizontally. It is not an elevator like the Velvet Room, and designed to feel the exact opposite of one. L.I.N.K The main inhabitant of the Burlap Room, who stays up in front of a rusted table. Her ability is to erasePersonas from the compendium and trade skills between them. It is unknown if she is related to Philemon. Ripper His ability is to break-and-fix Social Links, which means he can reverse Links and return reversed ones to normal. The Velvet Room The Velvet Room from P3 is an elevator with a couch in the middle. It is eternally ascending, and only stops when the three people who signed the contract (Minato, Minako and Makino) stand together to create "The Universe". It might be interesting to note that, since Belladonna and Nameless/Nanashi are nowhere to be found in this version of the Velvet Room, the Poem of Everyone's Souls might be a recorded playing, not uncommon to elevators in large buildings. Due to Minako existing together with Minato, Theodore also exists together with Elizabeth. Igor The main inhabitant of the Velvet Room since the originalPersona game. His relation with Philemon is ommited and it's not known if they are still working together. Elizabeth The female inhabitant of the Velvet Room. She is the older sister of Theodore and the younger sister of Margaret. She likes to have fun and knows nothing of human's daily activities. She shows up for Minato and Makino. Theodore The male inhabitant of the Velvet Room. He is the younger brother of Margaret and Elizabeth. He is, like his older sister, very curious about human activites. He shows up for Minako and Makino.